


Self degrading

by crazyNEETgirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt feelings, Joking gone wrong, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being an Asshole, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNEETgirl/pseuds/crazyNEETgirl
Summary: I don’t like this ship that much but a comic by on Instagram made me think of this.Creator of comic: https://instagram.com/komaneko.kun?igshid=1dx9q8zak6hojComic: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJWZ8zpstcD/?igshid=1he63v9ru62a7
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 11





	Self degrading

I have been trying to get nagito to understand that he is not worthless. I care about him and I want him to see himself the way I do. I have tried many things, from telling him straight up that he is not worthless to even asking makoto to tell him that for me and nothing worked.

"Tell me nagito if you are so worthless why do I like you"I said as we were sitting on a bridge.

"Oh, that is just because you have bad taste in men" he said.

"Only you would turned that into an insult"I said honestly a bit hurt and mad, "well, if I have such bad taste then maybe I should stop liking you"

"I'm fine with that!"he said with a smile, "after all I never expected for you to ever reciprocate my feelings!"

'Why don't you...? Could you be bothered at least a little?!?!'

"It would be a shame if your were stuck with-"

"Fine, I won't like you anymore"I said as I stood up and started walking.

"Hah??? W-wait! Hajime! Hajime wait!!"He screamed but I just ignored him.

He caught up with me and holded me by shoulder, "hajime, I don't want us to break up-"

"Then why do you do this? I try and try and try for you to stop being so self degrading but you just don't care" I said shaking from anger or maybe sadness, I don't know anymore. "And from your response you don't care about my love for you either"

"Hajime I thought you were joking about breaking up-"

"You said you didn't care, that you were fine with out me. If you don't care about me, then why should I have to care about a self degrading asshole like you"I said drying one of the tears that fell, "if you don't want to be loved then fine, I'll let you be a tool for then name of hope or whatever"

After that I just moved is hand but he kept insisting. "Hajime, I don't want things to end like this" he said as he holded me by the collar.

"STOP!! You brought this on to yourself so except the consequences of treating me caring for you as some STUPID JOKE!"I screamed as I pushed him as hard as I could. "Its over nagito"

**Author's Note:**

> Is really short but I just wanted to write how I would think it would go if hajime was tired of his self degrading bullshit and just gave up on him in the comic.


End file.
